elonafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
Elona Shooter
Elona Shooter is a flash based browser game created by Noa. The game initially was released on October 27, 2009. Gameplay The objective of the game is to kill advancing enemies before your castle runs out of health. The player uses the mouse to aim their gun and clicks to shoot. Hitting an enemy in the head always results in a critical hit, however, any location has a chance of doing critical damage. For most guns, each shot uses ammunition, which must eventually be reloaded by pressing space or by attempting to fire while out of ammunition. Weapons There are several weapons that you may use from Pistols to Gattling guns. Each of them require a diffrent skills. There are Small Guns, Rifles, Shotguns, and Big Guns. Each class has a select few and so far there is no way to gain new Weapon skills and only Noble has all four skills. Classes You start out by choosing one of the four classes, Rogue, Hunter, Sheriff and Militia, Each with there own Class based skill and a set of weapon skills. There are four more classes but they are hidden and require you to play as one of the starter classes. Medals Medals track various in-game accomplishments and most reward you with a small bonus. You may view your medals in the Museum. Medal Awarded for Effect Newcomer Beginning the game No effect Experienced Survive 10 days +100 GP Starting Money Surviver Survive 20 days +200 GP Starting Money Veteran Survive 35 days +300 GP Starting Money Elite Survive 50 days +500 GP Starting Money Savior Survive 80 days +750 GP Starting Money Chosen one Survive 150 days +1000 GP Starting Money Chicken Lover Buy 30 Chickens +5% Egg Revenue Chicken Prince Buy 60 Chickens +15% Egg Revenue Chicken King Buy 120 Chickens +30% Egg Revenue Sister Lover Buy 10 Sisters +10% Bomb Damage Sister Mania Buy 20 Sisters +20% Bomb Damage Sister Master Buy 30 Sisters +30% Bomb Damage Novice Defender Survive a day with full health when every wave starts +1% Castle Wall Absorption Skilled Defender Survive 4 days with full health when every wave starts +1% Castle Wall Absorption Adept Defender Survive 7 days with full health when every wave starts +1% Castle Wall Absorption Master Defender Survive 10 days with full health when every wave starts +1% Castle Wall Absorption Hunter's Award Bring your Hunter to level 10 Ranger Class Rogue's Award Bring your Rogue to level 10 Duelist Class Sheriff's Award Bring your Sheriff to level 10 Noble Class Militia's Award Bring your Militia to level 10 Sniper Class Killer Get 10 Critical kills in one battle Starting Skill + Luck+1 Assassin Get 30 Critical kills in one battle Starting Skill + Sense +1 Unseen Hand Get 50 Critical kills in one battle Starting Skill + Accuracy +2 Prayer Pray 15 times +1 AP chance Provoker Taunt 10 times +1 AP chance Boomer Party 10 times +1 AP chance Gun Mania Recycle 10 times +15% Modding Bonus Robber Rob 20 times Starting Skill + Robber+2 Kongregate Click the Kongregate link 3% Wage discount Ragnarok Surviver Find the Ragnarok and use it. Then survive the killing dragon squad delta yellowish-green! Starting Skill + Luck+1 Ha-na-bi Leave the congrats screen on for a long period of time with fireworks on +25 fireworks Elonian Survive 40 days "You will be able to import weapons to Elona, someday!" Hardcore Survive 20 days on Hardcore Starting Skill + Sense +1 Ultimate Hardcore Survive 40 days on Hardcore Starting with a gravity gun RNG Award Survive 80 days on Hardcore Starting Skill + Luck +3 Tips * Bolts penetrate enemies, have decent armor penetration ability and hit larger foes several times, making them weapon of choice against ballistas, tanks and dragons. Having a crossbowman in a party with "attack armored mobs" order will help a lot. Even better if the crossbow has anti-armor mod. * Cripple shot skill combined with a crossbow will slow these huge enemies (see above) almost to a stop. Works excellent with automatic weapon, against all enemies. * Have someone with leadership skill in your squad, otherwise all that firepower will go to waste! * Your castle WILL get hit and Leech weapon mod (if you can get it to drop) is the only sure way to keep it's hp high. Repair kits can save you in a pinch but these have huge delay, and high-level repair kits are somewhat rare. Repairman (castle upgrade) is just no good. * Impact mod is best used with automatic weapon (SMG, assault rifle, machine gun, HMG), but makes it difficult to aim. Give it to your allies and they'll keep suicide bombers and fast moving enemies away from your castle walls. * Don't forget to uncheck "Boss" option for allies that you want to defend castle from weaker enemies! External links * Elona Shooter at Kongregate * Review of Elona Shooter by Jay is Games This article is a stub. You can help Elona Wiki by expanding it.